


and I heard a hushed voice

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Carnival, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: John Irving makes a bold claim.





	and I heard a hushed voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayjee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayjee/gifts).



I rving tried to tell himself that it was the drink talking, as if that would make what he was doing any better. It wasn’t entirely untrue. If he’d been sober he’d never have brushed his long curls aside to whisper that he’d be able to pleasure him better than that  _ devious seducer  _ ever could.

Now,  _ that  _ was untrue. 

Or at least he assumed as much, given that he was barely adept at pleasuring himself, let alone another person.

“I trust you’re talking about your angelic singing voice,” Gibson teased. Or was he being cautious? Entirely uninterested?

“I-” Gibson placed his hand on Irving’s arm. If it was an attempt to calm his nerves, it was failing miserably, but he wasn’t about to let it show. He took another swig as, against his better judgement, he let Gibson guide him out of the Carnivale tent. 

He knew he had grown too idle of late, neglecting his watercolours and climbing exercises. A healthy body made for a healthy mind and John Irving, in this moment, was a weak man. 

He traced Gibson’s cheekbones with his fingers, and then, softly, with his lips. His hands twitched as he unfastened Gibson's trousers, and not due to the cold. Gibson's long, slender fingers -  _ not that he'd spent a good deal of time studying them, you must understand _ \- were on Irving's crooked halo and in his hair as he fell to his knees.

"You haven't done this before, have you?" Irving froze, mortified that his performance thus far made it so obvious, but Gibson hadn't been making fun of him. "I could show you. If you like." He nodded, and Gibson helped him to his feet.

"Make sure to watch carefully then," he said with a sly smile, getting comfortable between Irving's legs. Irving inhaled sharply as Gibson took his cock in his mouth, his movements slow and deliberate, and much less sloppy than his own. He realised Gibson's teeth were tucked beneath his lips - such as an obvious thing, now that he considered it.

Each swirl of his tongue made Irving tremble so much that his wings bobbed up and down obscenely. Gibson most certainly  _ had _ done this before, though Irving wasn't particularly inclined to think about that in any great detail - not that he could think about much of anything in the situation at hand. 

When Gibson looked up at him Irving looked away - he hadn't wanted to, but it was too much. He removed his halo, which suddenly felt far too heavy. 

"I, um-" He fumbled for the words, but there was no delicate way to express what it was he wanted to say. He was quiet when he came in Gibson's mouth, half-worrying that he'd breached some kind of etiquette by doing so. If he had, Gibson didn't seem especially put out, and those particular concerns were soon pushed aside when Irving glimpsed a figure in a tophat skulking around the corner. Gibson seemed to sense his unease.

"We should return before we're missed," he pressed a chaste kiss to Irving's lips as he reattached his halo, and smiled. "But I'll hold you to your promise."


End file.
